black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
La Isla Anos Viente
La Isla Anos Viente or The 20 Year Island,Is a mystical land that is only found within the Atlantic that seems to be the site of many shipwrecks from the 19th century.The island also has it's own measuring of time,Every year on the island is in fact 20 years by Earth's account,So anyone has not aged as fast. 'The Survivors of the "''St.Mary" The USS St.Mary was a merchant vessel that was shipping food and spices to Bermuda where they ended up in a storm.The ship was destroyed within the storm,However there were only 2 survivors,One being a young boy of 13 and a young girl of 12.They lived on this island for the next 7 years by the island's measurement of time (Regular Earth time was 140 years.).The boy's name was John Colton,The young girl was named Angel Jefferson who made a life for themselves on the island.They married at a young age and had 2 children that are still very young. '''Incidents with the Black Beret Corps By the end of 2012,The Black Beret Corps discovered the island by accident after one of their patrol crafts in northern South America dissappeared without any kind of trace.The Black Berets sent in Commander Alpha Wolf and his team of highly trained Commandos in order to investigate the recent dissappearence of the patrol craft.They were sent in by a small craft in order to see if they could find any trace of the patrol craft.They didn't find anything that,Not even a cap or piece of wreckage was discovered.All of a sudden,Wolf noticed that there was an island (The 20 Year Island) off their starboard bow and set their course towards it.They got to the island and by nightfall wer camped on the beach and by the next morning,They continued their search for their lost comrades.By the afternoon,They came across abandoned camp with all the survival gear of a Black Beret Patrol Craft.They then discovered that there were footprints within the sand and so they followed them to the other side of the island where they discovered another camp there.The soldiers were there and were being provided for by Angel and John Colton.The team came out of the brush and revealed themselves to the soldiers and islanders.Both of the islanders were curious as to know why they were there and what year it was.Sargeant Zortak Tachi explained that the year was 2012,Leading into the new year of 2013.Angel asked him "How is that possible?",Wolf asked her what year would it be?She replied "1872" and Wolf explained to her that it's been 140 years since that year,Although she insisted that it has been 7 years since their shipwreck.Wolf contacted base and told General James P.Baker in order to explain their progress.Gen.Baker ordered them to get those men and those survivors off the island in order to debrief them and he agreed.Then when observing the sun and checking his digital watch,He realized that the sun was still up at 7:00pm at night,Plus the fact that they were in the atlantic and not on the other side of the world.He realized that the island's plants also had a radioactive isotopes of 140 years. Category:Mysterious and Mystical Locations